Self Destruction
by Lady Sunlight
Summary: Ginny ruins the best thing she’s ever had. Ron ruins the best thing he’s ever had. And something greater forms out of it. Kind of AU, in the seventh year….


**Title: **Self Destruction. ****

Author: Lady Sunlight

**Author email:** Pastel. Harry Ginny Ron Hermione Betrayal

**Spoilers: **Not sure. We'll see how it goes as I write.

**Rating:** T?

**Summary:** Ginny ruins the best thing she's ever had. Ron ruins the best thing he's ever had. And something greater forms out of it. Kind of AU, in the seventh year….

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.

**AN: **Um, yeah, I disappeared for a like a year or something…. So, I decided to finally start writing again… I hope you all enjoy it and keep reading what I have to give! Yes, this is yet another story where in I make the Ginny and Ron terrible, terrible people. Oh, and I like to pretend the epilogue for The Deathly Hollows doesn't exist. Kay? Also, my spoilers are kind of all over the place. I use some things that happened in the books and some things I invent. Don't like it? Tough.

**Chapter One:**

"It's always been you, I love you." Harry said softly, brushing a tear away from her cheek. "Nobody can compare to you Ginny."

"I love you, Harry, but…. What about Hermione? You two are so close… I always assumed you two…." Ginny's makeup was running down her face and breathing was becoming a difficult task.

"We're just friends. I promise. You're the only person I ever want to be with." Harry stared into her eyes with an intensity that screamed he was telling the truth.

"I can't believe this is happening!" She exclaimed and leaped into his arms cheerfully, all sadness has disappeared. Tears of sadness were replaced with tears of joy.

They laid in each other's arms in the common room until they had realized the sun was flooding into the common room.

"Oh, we lost track of time," Harry said sleepily "let's sneak back up to our dormitories."

"Too late." A voice from above them said, with a touch of humor in it. Harry and Ginny looked up and saw Hermione and Ron standing at the top of the stairs, hands intertwined.

"Oh, hello guys… Um, we were… Erm… Uh… Studying! Yes! Studying, must stay on top of all that school work, eh Hermione?" Harry spat out his flimsy excuse. "Well, off to bed now, night! I mean morning! Or, early daytime! Oh, you know!" Harry tried to race up the stairs but was stopped by Ron.

"So, if you two were _studying_… What were you studying? You know, considering you and Ginny aren't even in the same year." Ron's accusing tone was felt around the room.

"Um, we were studying… You know, that class with the things and the stuff and you know, we learn stuff! Now, off to sleep." Harry raced up the stairs and dove into his bed before anyone else could say anything.

"Sorry, he's strange." Ginny mumbled then went off to bed herself.

Harry was awoken a few hours later by Hedwig nibbling on his finger. He sat up groggily and took the letter from her talons. Opening it gingerly he read.

_Harry, _

Something's happened. It concerns Sirius. You must come immediately. I've already written to Dumbledore and you will be excused from school for a few weeks. Bring the invisibility cloak. 

Reamus Lupin.

Harry shot up with a jolt. What did this mean? All he knew was that he had to leave right away. But, what about Ginny? He knew she'd understand but he felt so bad leaving right after her and him had such a big change between them. Oh well, he'd have to go, this was bigger than either of them. This might mean Sirius was alive.

He scribbled some notes for Ginny, Ron and Hermione and got ready to leave. Attached to Lupin's letter was an address for where he should go. He got some clothing and his broomstick and took off. '_Please let this be something good._'

----------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, this is short. Terribly short infact. But since when **haven't** I written short chapters, right? Well, actually I plan on fixing that. But I want to leave this off here for a first chapter so I can get feedback on whether I should continue it or change anything, Alrighty? I don't have school anymore (yay for graduation and taking a year off!) and I also don't have a job currently (however, I am trying to remedy that) so an update **should** occur soon, if I get the right encouragement. hint hint **Please review**, I live off of them 


End file.
